Broken Promises
by Dreamer14
Summary: Jd breaks a promise.


Title: Broken Promises.  
  
Author: Dreamer ndreamer@excite.com  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Spoiler: Subtle one for Lady Killers.  
  
Summary: JD breaks a promise.  
  
Authors notes: REVIEW please. I know I'm addicted but it keeps me writing.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Casey couldn't believe her eyes. She stood there staring as her world came crashing down around her. Silent tears ran down her face as she watched her fiancée having sex with the McFerson twins.  
  
Bile pooled at the back of her throat as she watched him. She wished it was a case of mistaken identity but she heard him speak. Then she saw his face as one of the women moved away.  
  
Casey backed away slowly in horror. This couldn't be happening. He promised. Casey made it to the alley behind the saloon before she had to throw up. The sound of her retching brought Chris and Vin to her side.  
  
"Casey! Are you ok?" Chris asked as he knelt beside her.  
  
"Maybe I'd best get Nathan." Vin said as he held her as another wave of nausea hit.  
  
When Casey was finally able to stop vomiting the two men helped her to her feet. Vin put a hand to her forehead to find it cool to the touch.  
  
"You ain't got no fever." Vin said.  
  
"I'm not sick." Casey said weakly with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vin asked causing more tears to flow as she collapsed against him.  
  
Vin held her as he looked for help from Chris who just shrugged.  
  
"Why don't I go find JD?" Chris said thinking it was the best thing he could do.  
  
"NO!" Casey said with so much venom Chris nearly flinched. The two men watched in amazement as the tears faded and she became hard as steel.  
  
"Casey?" Vin asked kindly.  
  
Casey softened a little and tears threatened to flow. She just shook her head quietly and walked away.  
  
"What do you suppose that was all about?" Chris asked watching her walk away.  
  
Vin shook his head but he had a pretty good idea. He had seen that look in her eyes once before.  
  
***********  
  
"Beautiful day isn't it, gentlemen." JD smiled and bought the six men at the table around of drinks.  
  
"You celebrating something, JD?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Just having a real good day." JD told them ignoring the cold looks he was getting from Vin and Chris.  
  
"You seen Casey today?" Vin said quietly.  
  
"No not yet." JD was oblivious to threatening tone to Vin's voice. "Going to go for a ride with her later."  
  
"I don't think so, JD." Casey said standing behind him.  
  
JD got up and was about to kiss her when she recoiled almost landing on Ezra's lap whose quick reflexes kept her from falling.  
  
Straightening up Casey gave JD a glare that could make hot coffee turn to ice.  
  
"Do not touch me." Casey spit out. Eve the thought of him touching her was revolting.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" JD asked.  
  
"You. I just came here to give you this." Casey took her engagement ring of and placed it on the table beside him.  
  
"Hey! Why aren't you wearing my ring," JD said angrily.  
  
"It's over, JD." Casey said before walking away.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" JD blocked her path and would have grabbed her arms but she was too quick.  
  
"Don't touch me." Casey demanded her hand clenching into a fist.  
  
"You're my fiancée..."  
  
"No! I was your fiancée."  
  
"Casey, the weddings next week. You're just getting cold feet. Relax."  
  
"No I'm not. Maybe you can get one of the Mcferson twins to take my place."  
  
JD's face fell. "You saw that."  
  
"You promised. You got down on your hands and knees and promised. What did I tell you?" Casey stared accusingly.  
  
"C'mon be reasonable," JD pleaded.  
  
"I said it would be over if you ever touched another woman."  
  
"Casey, stop being so foolish."  
  
Casey looked him hard in the eye. "It's over. Now get out of my way."  
  
"No! Men have needs. I won't have you behaving like this."  
  
"You won't have me at all. Ever." When JD wouldn't get out of the way she walked towards the back door.  
  
JD refuses to let her go grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Casey's fist connected with his face sending him backwards.  
  
"I said don't touch me!" Casey clenched and unclenched her hand wanting to connect with his face again. Casey took a deep breath and walked past JD lying on the floor holding his broken nose.  
  
Nathan ran outside to check if Casey was ok before returning to JD's side.  
  
"This is yours." Josiah handed the ring to him.  
  
"Damn. Can somebody talk some sense into that girl," JD snapped.  
  
"A gentlemen does not flaunt his paramours around his lady." Ezra reprimanded. "You were caught not once but twice. One would think one would learn from his mistakes."  
  
"Amen brother." Josiah agreed.  
  
"You're on her side?" JD snapped.  
  
"You did break a promise." Nathan reminded him.  
  
"All thing's happen for a reason. Let's get you cleaned up." Josiah said as he, Nathan and Buck helped JD to his room.  
  
Vin looked at Chris who shook his head in disgust at JD. "She's not going to forgive him."  
  
"Reckon she ain't." Vin hid his smile from JD's view as he was walking away.  
  
"Well give her some time before you make your move." Chris told him.  
  
"I can wait." Vin said.  
  
"You know if you succeed she won't tolerate anything on the side."  
  
"With a woman like her there won't be a need."  
  
"Yeah. The girl has passion in her."  
  
"And a hell of a punch. She must of knocked JD back about 4 feet."  
  
"Could have been more if he hadn't of hit the wall." 


End file.
